The Enigma of My Life
by Alethiometra
Summary: WarrenOC Warren didnt know she existed, Aurora disliked him from day one and barely acknowledged his existence yet somehow they were destined for each other. This is the tale of how they finally came together. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Sky High characters or the Phillip Pullman His Dark Materials ideas that inspired my own character and her powers._

**Chapter 1: Looking Back**

He never knew who she was and she never cared about his existence either so how is it that two unknown souls ever got to know each other? This would be an enigma to her for even in her older years she would always ponder that question.

Aurora still remembered her first day at Sky High. She remembered barely eating her breakfast due to her nerves about power placement. She knew that she would be placed into hero if she truly showed her powers but she somehow feared her ability to control her powers. This fear was due to the fact that her mother had once been a well known villain, the infamous Reflector, but to her family Lucia Waters. The weird thing about her family was that both her parents had lied to each other throughout both their courtship and their marriage, and this meant that they didn't know about their super powers. To make the situation more awkward, her parents were enemies and when her father had finally captured and unmasked the great Reflector he felt the strong shock of deception and a strange pain in his heart. At that moment he pulled off his mask in the hopes of seeing remorse in the eyes of his beloved but for some odd reason their love wasn't enough to fight off the hate that had accumulated over the years. She had stared at him with accusing eyes as she was carried away to villain prison hands and feet wrapped in chains which disabled her powers, sadly hate was also present in her eyes. That night her father had come home silent and when he tucked her into bed he explained what had happened with tears in his eyes. Though not fully conscious yet, she had come to understand that her mother would never return to them…. She was only seven when that happened.

At the age of ten she began to develop her powers. First came those of her father, he was healer who was able to heal by absorbing the energy received from an attack. This power was useful in both a series of long and short attacks even though the short attacks took longer. If the powers were absorbed enough he heal others as well. He of course had given up both his title as hero and his superpowers after the trauma caused by Lucia. He fully dedicated himself to being a doctor both day and night and had also initially refused to let his daughter go to Sky High when she came of age. When she turned 11 she acquired her mother's powers. Lucia Waters's powers were a bit more complex to understand though they also included the absorption of other supers powers. According to both Plato and Socrates, all humans have a daemon which forms part of their soul and acts as a form of conscious. Lucia Waters could see a person's daemon shaped as an animal, absorb the energy when she was attacked and send the daemons energy back to the person with the affect of having her opponent completely drained and knocked out. Aurora had discovered this particular power when she started seeing a shape that turned into any kind of animal it wished. This shape was male and had told her his name was Aesterphillus and they quickly became close. When she told her father he was shocked but nonetheless he told her that this power had been her mothers. Aurora had missed her mother terribly and in an effort to become closer to her she began to play around with her powers. She started to realize that whenever she stared at someone's daemon long enough she would enter a type of trance like state. She liked this state because it seemed to relax her but one day she able to fully see the effects of this power even though Aester had advised her not to.

She had walking around the park near her house when suddenly her school enemy and her friends came along and started bothering her. At one point, though she could never remember how it had happened, she stared at the girl's daemon which momentarily was shaped as a hyena long enough to feel fully energized. Losing concentration, she let go of this energy and had knocked the girl out completely. The girl's friends had screamed and adults soon started entering the scene giving her accusatory glares. The only thing Aurora could think about though was that specific feeling of elation and triumph she had felt when she had absorbed part of the girls "soul". This feeling had momentarily excited her but she soon realized how dangerous it was and as she grew older she realized that this specific feeling of elation and triumph was what had brought her mother to her destiny as a villain. She therefore proposed to herself to avoid using that specific power and her father had agreed. For this particular reason as she sitting on the bus on her way to Sky High she had resolved to lie and be a sidekick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Power Placement

The bus ride itself was very interesting, kind of like a rollercoaster with all the turns and screams. Aurora had been the last one off the bus waiting for Aester to come along. When Aurora had fully reached adolescence, Aester had taken the permanent shape of a white Bengal tiger and she had been very happy with that shape. With time she had come to realize that people, who were unhappy with themselves, were actually subconsciously unhappy with the shape their daemon decided to take and she was glad she wasn't one of them.

Once out of the bus, Aurora had been marveled with Sky High's campus but she almost had no time to enjoy it since the group was quickly surrounded by a moving figure. She realized this was a student when she saw his cheetah shaped daemon. The student stopped and was soon joined by a guy who could stretch; his daemon was a spider monkey. They asked for money but were soon interrupted by a girl who introduced herself as Gwen. She had seemed really nice but then Aurora had spotted her snake daemon and mistrust began to fill her. She then decided to avoid this girl as much as possible since snakes are not to be trusted.

After Principal Powers had introduced the power placing drill, she was replaced by Coach Boomer. She had been really nervous waiting for her turn due to the fact that she was a really bad liar and her face would sometimes become red while lying. Sadly her nerves extended to lunch time because she was to go after lunch. She remembered walking with her lunch tray over to an empty table. She was never the loner type but she was afraid of being rejected if she just sat at any table. She engaged in a small conversation with Aester who was trying to give her the courage to stand up and go sit somewhere with other people. She was in the process of answering when she was interrupted by a deep voice saying "Hey you… psycho girl". Aurora looked up to see the origin of the voice and saw a good looking tall guy wearing a black leather jacket. He looked pretty intimidating and had a Black Panther daemon standing ready to attack.

He continued by saying "Why don't you go off and talk to yourself at some other table, this is MY table".

She blushed at the "talking to yourself" bit since she realized how ridiculous she must have looked talking to Aester when no one else could see him and answered "You do realize that there is room here for more than just one person right?".

She realized that she had said the wrong thing when his eyes started looking like deadly arrows and she jumped when his hands burst into flames. He gave her a warning look and in said "Move" really slowly but with promising menace. She looked at her options and remembering her promise to herself she decided that all she could do was move in order to avoid using her daemon controlling powers.

She stood up and whispered "fine, whatever" and moved off to find another place to sit. She could feel his gaze on her up until the point in which she was a fair distance away from "His" table. She saw a small group of freshman just like herself waving at her to go sit with them. She glanced back towards the boy once more and muttered the words "territorial pig" under her breath before moving towards their table.

At their table she met Jason, Luna, London, Alex and Miguel. Miguel and Luna were twins and like her they had a Latin background. Miguel had short dark brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin and had a nice average guy kind of personality- he had an American Bobtail cat for a daemon and his power was invisibility (yeah he was a hero).

Luna looked a lot like him but personality wise she was wild and exotic looking with a zebra as her daemon, her power was making voices sound like they were on helium (Boomer put her as a sidekick).

Jason was tall and muscular with sandy hair and dark green eyes but he was very calm and had a German shepherd for a daemon, his power was the ability to control water (Boomer placed him as a hero).

London was a redhead with light brown eyes and a personality to match- she "angered" easily. Her daemon was a lion and her power was the ability to talk to birds, Aurora always thought she could have made hero but Boomer didn't think that talking to birds was what it took.

Alex like Aurora still had not been power placed but he told them that his power was his ability to see…. Kind of like birds eye view. His daemon was a peacock..

She told them she had the power to heal small wounds and looked down on her food hoping they wouldn't notice she was lying. Gladly they didn't and when the bell rang she was feeling excited about having made friends.

The first guy up was Will Stronghold and knowing his family history I had been quite disappointed and had felt sorry for him having Boomer embarrass him publicly and send him to the nurse.

After two more guys Alex went up and was placed in sidekick class. When Aurora's name was called the butterflies in her stomach went crazy. She looked at her friends and received sympathetic looks from them and then looked down to Aester who gave her a reassuring look.

"Power?" Boomer asked.

"Um… I can heal small wounds" She said uncertainly.

"What do you mean small wounds? Boomer asked while giving her and intimidating look.

" Um… stuff like paper cuts and scrapes" She said becoming really nervous.

"Can you at least heal other people?" Boomer asked impatiently. Aurora felt the blood rush to her face and looking down to avoid eye contact she said "No". She was glad when she heard the words sidekick practically screamed at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ok so freshman year had been a blast. Aurora enjoyed all of her sidekick classes and she felt safe without using her daemon powers. Other than the normal high school drama, nothing fairly important had happened… well at least nothing had happened to her. Homecoming dance was the talk of most of the year due to Royal Pains comeback but she hadn't gone to the dance. She had gotten food poisoned a few days before and was still lying in bed while everyone else had been turned into babies. The students who had formed part of this plan to destroy Sky High were sent to prison along with Royal Pain.

After that day Peace and the sidekick gang, plus Stronghold became pretty much inseparable. This kind of pissed Aurora off due to the fact that he had been such a jerk to her on her first day just for sitting at "his" table. After acknowledging their friendship, she just ignored his existence as much as she could. She also had noticed that Warren Peace had started to date some blond preppy chick that had a polar bear daemon. She found it quite odd that a panther and a polar bear daemon could easily coincide. She also ignored that fact a while after.

Near the end of the year, Jason asked her out and she had said yes. She would never forget that he had been the first guy to call her beautiful. Aurora never thought she was ugly, she just thought she was average and plain looking. Brown hair which she would later lighten and dye constantly accompanied with brown eyes and tanned looking skin. She was also in her opinion quite short and had a big Latin ass, thin waist, and small breasts… like her mother. It could be said that when Jason told her how beautiful he thought she was, she fell for him.

Jason and Aurora stuck together like glue for the rest of the year. She thought she was living in a fairytale when she was with him and she enjoyed every second of it. They were still together during the beginning of sophomore year.

"So, how is Jason?" asked Miguel "Cuz I haven't seen him with you out of school for a long time"

"He's just really busy right now with hero class and with his out of school job" Aurora answered quietly.

She agreed with Miguel, Jason had been acting weird for a about two months now and she was worried that he was hiding something from her. Her friends could see her concern but whenever they tried to get her to open up she always dismissed their questions or attempted to quickly change the subject. The only one whom she discussed the subject of Jason with was Aester. Who at the moment was standing in front of her as if ready to protect and attack anyone who attempted to open more wounds.

"That may be so but he rarely spends anytime with you anymore. Doesn't it make you mad?" asked London

"I don't know…. What do YOU think?" asked Aurora in a sarcastic tone. "Besides I love him and he loves me and even though we are going through a rough moment we'll get through it."

The gang looked at each other with a knowing look. Jason had always been the odd one of the bunch. They all knew that something had to be up because Miguel, who was also in the hero class and also had a job, still had time to hang out with the gang.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Asked Luna

"I'm kind of tired tonight but maybe Miguel can bring some movies over to someone's house and we can a have a movie night…. And we can pig-out!!!!" Answered Alex.

Everyone laughed at his excitement over food…..honestly it was amazing that he stayed so thin by eating so much.

"That sounds fun! I don't think my dad would mind if we used my house" said Aurora with a bright smile "Oh! And maybe since it's after Jason's shift at the coffee shop he could also come over!"

Every one looked at each other and quickly plastered fake smiles on their faces saying " Yeah maybe!"

Aurora's father being the great cook he was made some sandwiches for the gang while they sat in front of the TV. There were bags of allsorts of candy and bowls of popcorn sprawled out on the table. They were about to watch The Notebook and being the romantic Aurora was she decided to call Jason to see where he was.

"…Ugh Hello?"

"Hey Jason! Are you on your way yet? Your shift ended 10 minutes ago"

"Oh…. Well about that…." He sounded a bit weird…. "I can't make it"

"What? Why?"

"Well I'm really tired and….. my mom, she's kind of sick so I have to go home and take care of her" She knew he was lying but she just decided to ignore it, afraid of seeing the truth.

"Well… Ok…. I really hope your mom feels better" She answered trying to hide her disappointment.

"yeah me too" He cut off…

She returned to the living room where every one was watching the movie. " Miguel looked at her and asked " He's not coming?" She sat down and stared at nothing and said "No… he's not coming"

She felt Aester's paw on her lap as she bit her lip to try and hold in the tears. "Maybe its time to end things now…. I don't want you to get hurt because as you know…. We share our pain" She dismissed his comment and looked at the TV staring at the couple dancing on the street and felt one wet tear go down her cheek..

A week later, Aurora was starting to feel better about her relationship with Jason. They had hung out together all week and things were starting to go back to normal between them. She was glad because she truly believed that she loved him and she was terribly scared of losing him.

Miguel and London didn't think that everything was back to normal though. They had seen him eye flirting with Peace's girlfriend's best friend. They tried to warn Aurora but she was far too blinded by her feelings that she just ignored them and told them that they were just imagining things. This all went on for about a month and a half until the day in which Aurora, in hopes of surprising Jason at work saw something that she would have rather not seen.

There he was on his break sitting with that blond girl Nancy…. Holding her hand. Aester looked ready to strike but Aurora kept her cool. She just stood there watching them flirt with each other, laugh and smile. Suddenly she saw what she had feared; he kissed the inside of wrist and then moved over to kiss her lips. Her legs were rubbing against his and his hands were beginning to suddenly trail around her body.

Aurora didn't know how to react…. She wanted to hurt him, absorb the energy of his daemon to have it then strike him….. but she knew she couldn't do that. So she opted for the next best thing. She walked over grabbing from a table a hot cup of coffee, ignoring the woman's protest as she walked with that woman's coffee. She stood in front of the kissing couple trying to get their attention. Apparently standing wasn't enough so she poked his arm constantly. Annoyed Jason turned around, his eyes opened wide as the hot coffee fell on his face.

"Aurora! This is not what it looks like" Jason said in a high pitched voice filled with pain

She gave him an incredulous look and said "Oh really? So your tongue was not just shoved down that slut's throat?"

"Excuse me! Who are you calling slut? Besides he's been shoving his tongue down my throat for longer than you think princess" Said Nancy.

"Aurora I honestly didn't want to hurt you…. You never should have found out this way" said Jason.

"Oh really? So when was I gonna find out about you cheating on me?" answered Aurora trying to keep her voice from shaking… he wouldn't see her cry over him. "You know what? It doesn't matter, what's done is done and there's no going back" there was a long pause "Well obviously its over between us since I can't forgive this…. I wont cry over you because you are not worth the tears and I wont beat that slut up…even though I really want to… because I have dignity and she's also not worth the pain I'd have on my knuckles."

Jason looked at her and said "I'm you'll forgive me and we can be friends…I wasn't planning on falling for Nancy….it just happened"

"Look Jason, I don't want to hear about it and I'm not going to be able to forgive you in a very long time…perhaps never" She paused for a while as if picking the right words "All I'm going to ask of you is to stay away from me and the rest of the gang when I'm around….I don't want you near me at all, I don't even want to breathe the same air you breathe if possible….. Anyway I hope you two are very happy together…you two deserve each other" Aurora finished in a sarcastic tone.

She then walked off hoping her lie had sounded convincing to them. She just wanted to get home and cry her eyes out but she knew she had to portray herself as a strong person. As she walked, it started raining and she was very grateful because it allowed her to cry. And as the raindrops fell she kept on wishing that she could somehow become the very water that fell from the sky, she just wanted to disappear.

Note from the Author: I won't be able to write much this month due to IB exams but as soon as I have time I will continue the story.


End file.
